rocketknightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digipony/Rocket Knight Adventures on the Japanese Beep! MegaDrive Magazines
Since I've discover this through a tumblr post, there's interesting stuff of RKA in the issues released in 1993. Stuff seen in the magazine is screenshots or artworks never before seen. I might update this blog if I find more RKA related content within the magazines. Credit to the user(s) from SegaRetro who were able to get these! Tools I used for are SmallPDF, to extract the pages, and Online-Convert to convert them to PNGs. Rocket Knight Adventures Beep! MegaDrive January 1993 #40 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive JAN1993 Page 59.png|Page 59 - Since I don't know Japanese, I can only interpret that they had an idea for a video game starring an opossum, as an opossum kid is depicted in the picture. Beep! MegaDrive February 1993 #41 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive FEB1993 Page 77.png|Page 77 Beep! MegaDrive March 1993 #42 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive MAR1993 Page 34.png|Page 34 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive MAR1993 Page 69.png|Page 69 Beep! MegaDrive April 1993 #43 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive APR1993 Page 40.png|Page 40 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive APR1993 Page 57.png|Page 57 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive APR1993 Page 69.png|Page 69 Beep! MegaDrive May 1993 #44 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive May1993 Page 48.png|Page 48 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive May1993 Page 49.png|Page 49 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive May1993 Page 81.png|Page 81 - Aww! Some RKA fan art! Beep! MegaDrive June 1993 #45 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive June1993 Page 44.png|Page 44 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive June1993 Page 45.png|Page 45 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive June1993 Page 97.png|Page 97 Beep! MegaDrive July 1993 #46 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive July1993 Page 64.png|Page 64 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive July1993 Page 65.png|Page 65 Beep! MegaDrive August 1993 #47 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive August 1993 #47 Page 56.png|Page 56 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive August1993 -47 Page 57.png|Page 57 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive August1993 #47 Page 58.png|Page 58 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive August1993 Page 59.png|Page 59 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive August1993 Page 68.png|Page 68 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive August1993 Page 84.png|Page 84 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive August1993 Page 120.png|Page 120 - You can see the inflatable Sparkster figures, displayed in a booth and a woman holding it. An Instagram user seems to have one in their possession as I mentioned it in my previous blog. Beep! MegaDrive September 1993 #48 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive September1993 Page 81.png|Page 81 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive September1993 Page 96.png|Page 96 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive September1993 Page 97.png|Page 97 Beep! MegaDrive October 1993 #49 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive October1993 Page 32.png|Page 32 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive October1993 Page 81.png|Page 81 Gunstar Heroes Beep MegaDrive October1993 Page 109.png|Page 109 - Okay, I know this isn't Rocket Knight-related, but Sparkster does appear in an artwork here. Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive October1993 Page 141.png|Page 141 Beep! MegaDrive November 1993 #50 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive November1993 Page 50.png|Page 50 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive November1993 Page 57.png|Page 57 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive November1993 Page 60.png|Page 60 Beep! MegaDrive December 1993 #51 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive December1993 Page 59.png|Page 59 Beep! MegaDrive January 1994 #52 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive January1994 Page 89.png|Page 89 Beep! MegaDrive February 1994 #53 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive February1994 Page 63.png|Page 63 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive February1994 Page 133.png|Page 133 Beep! MegaDrive March 1994 #54 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive March1994 Page 78.png|Page 78 Beep! MegaDrive April 1994 #55 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive April1994 Page 73.png|Page 73 Beep! MegaDrive May 1994 #56 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive May1994 Page 60.png|Page 60 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive May1994 Page 64.png|Page 64 Beep! MegaDrive June 1994 #57 Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive June1994 Page 54.png|Page 54 - A fan art depicting Tails and Sparkster being creepy... Rocket Knight Adventures Beep MegaDrive June1994 Page 73.png|Page 73 Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Beep! MegaDrive July 1994 #58 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive July1994 Page 28.png|Page 28 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive July1994 Page 29.png|Page 29 - Is that concept artwork of Princess Sherry, Cherry, Axel Gear, Paeli, and King Gedol? Also, Axel looks really skinny while wearing that armor... Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive July1994 Page 63.png|Page 63 Beep! MegaDrive August 1994 #59 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive August1994 Page 62.png|Page 62 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive August1994 Page 75.png|Page 75 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive August1994 Page 106.png|Page 106 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive August1994 Page 107.png|Page 107 Beep! MegaDrive September 1994 #60 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive September1994 Page 74.png|Page 74 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive September1994 Page 99.png|Page 99 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive September1994 Page 100.png|Page 100 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive September1994 Page 101.png|Page 101 Beep! MegaDrive October 1994 #61 Beep MegaDrive October1994 Page 20.png|Page 20 - Similar to the October 1993 issue, Sparkster appears again in an artwork this time with Mega Man! Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive October1994 Page 49.png|Page 49 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive October1994 Page 50.png|Page 50 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive October1994 Page 51.png|Page 51 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive October1994 Page 52.png|Page 52 Sparkster Rocket Knight Adventures2 Beep MegaDrive October1994 Page 53.png|Page 53 Category:Blog posts